This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to wireless power distribution management in an open environment. The amount of wireless power that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of wireless power distribution may be desired to be performed with as efficiently as possible. As wireless power needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.